The Opposite of Adults
by dixie-bella
Summary: A group of six misfits trying to make their way through high school. Totally wrong for each other, but they can't stay away. Nobody said friendships are easy, sometimes they're not even worth it. AU


**Uhm so… I haven't written in a while so bear with me. I want to say I've had this idea for a long time, but the truth is that it just struck me now, so thanks for reading and please by any means, enjoy. **

**Oh and by the way for now the chapters are gonna be really short. Again, bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**EDWARD**

"Mr. Edward."

I felt something in my arm, but decided to ignore it.

"Mr. Edward."

Again with the fucking voice. What the hell man? Stop. Fucking. Poking. Me.

"You're going to be late."

I recognized the heavy Polish accent of Nina, our housekeeper. She came three days a week, and usually I'm at school, so yeah, I must be pretty fucking late.

I turned around and tried not to gag at the sight of a 100 year old mummy so close to my face.

"Good morning Nina; how fancy meeting you hear." I said, giving her my famous dazzling smile. I couldn't help it, it was in my veins.

She blushed and help me God if that wasn't pathetic. She obviously didn't have a husband or anything like that. Who could blame men by not wanting to be with a wrinkled old lady?

"Mr. Edward it's time for school." Fan-fucking-tastic.

Unlike any normal teenager, I actually enjoy school. Not exactly the study hours, but more specifically the possibilities it awarded me. I like to experiment and to observe, and what better place to do that than at school.

I rolled over and got out of bed; I dismissed Nina and went for a shower. Once in the bathroom I stared at myself in the mirror. I had a little dark spot in the side of my neck. I think Tanya was to be hold responsible for that, the day before we had a study group at her place. Yeah, now we're both experts in human anatomy.

Other than that I was impeccable, my hair in its perfect disarray and my crooked smile in place. I think I heard someone once saying that the beauty is in the inside. Obviously he was an ugly motherfucker because I was the living proof that beauty takes you places. I've never had to work for something in my life, and I'm grateful for that. Not for grades, not for pussy, not for money, not for anything. I'm privileged and hell if I didn't take advantage of that.

Once I finished with the shower I changed into some dark jeans and a grey sweater. I grabbed my Ray Bans and my bag and went to the kitchen. A French toast and a glass of orange juice were waiting for me at the table. After I was done with breakfast I headed to the garage, where my only love was waiting for me. I got inside my car and smiled as the engine purred to life.

When I reached school I fucking knew I was late, there wasn't a single soul in the parking lot, just the usual burn outs but that was about it. But then I spotted someone sitting over a bench near the cafeteria.

I have one little weakness that everyone should probably already know about me: Curiosity eats me away.

So I fucking forgot about homeroom and walked towards the figure seating in the bench, cross-legged and apparently reading something.

As I approached I realized it was actually a girl, one I'd never seen before. She had her head down so I couldn't see her face, but I noticed her hair was light brown, very shiny, very long. Pretty. She had some black leggings and a loose shirt that hung on one shoulder. She was wearing boots and her nails were dark blue.

I stepped in front of her and waited. A couple of minutes passed and she didn't seem fazed by me.

Whatever, I'm a patient man.

At last I heard her voice, but it wasn't exactly what I expected.

"Don't you think he looks absolutely miserable?" She said, shoving me whatever she was reading into my face.

I stumbled back and grabbed a hold of it. I realized it was an old yearbook of the school. 1997.

I muttered a 'what the fuck' under my breath and tried to pushed the offending object away but she just pointed me to the picture of a guy in the fucking Science Club.

"Yeah," I said, "maybe it has something to do with the acne or the fact that he is in the fucking Science Club."

She chuckled, and I kinda liked the sound of it. "Not _him_ silly; the frog."

I lowered my eyes and I saw that Mr. Acne had a scalpel in hand, and below it there was a frog. Or what seemed like one since it was all chopped and cut in half.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I finally pushed the yearbook aside and saw the face of the strange girl.

I was taken aback by her eyes, because fuck I couldn't find a color to define them. I guess they were brown, but they were also green and golden, and fuck I don't know. They were warm and sparkly. I felt like I just won the VIP pass to Narnia or some shit.

Alright please, someone take my man card, right now I don't deserve it.

She had freckles across the bridge of her nose, meaning that she might be from somewhere warmer. Probably California. She was a little pale but with a faint of rose on her cheeks. Her lips, oh man, that was another story, they were pink and plump and full and perfect.

I took a breath and let it out slowly, "It's just a fucking frog." I said, smiling at her.

She looked at me with her big doe eyes, and grinned. "Yeah, you're probably right."

She sat down again, Indian style, and continued looking at the yearbook. I suddenly thought that I had done something… inappropriate, but then quickly dismissed it. I don't usually care about what people thought about me. I mean, they all thought I was great anyways.

I decided to give it one more shot, "Uhm, so you're new right?" I asked

She nodded but didn't look up at me.

"Weird, classes started over a month ago. Are you a junior?" I was interested since I was a junior myself.

She nodded.

Okay enough with the fucking body signals, I'm not deaf.

I coughed and shoved my hands in my pockets. "What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Okay Bella," I said, almost begging her to utter more words. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

She finally looked up at me and I almost sighed in contentment.

"It was nice out here." She had this look on her face, like all hopeful and happy and… _fuck_. What's wrong with me?

"What are you talking about? It's fucking freezing out here."

She smiled at me and then asked me my name.

"Edward." I said, but she motioned for me to elaborate. "Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Lovely. You'll be Tony." She said standing up and picking her stuff.

"Wait. Why the fuck will you call-"I started but then she cut me off by putting her finger in my nose.

"You swear too much Tony." And with that she left. I watched her enter the building like a complete stalker, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

What the fuck just happened?

**

* * *

Okay, that's it. I want to surprise you guys so I'm not going to ramble about future chapters but I just promise you it will be worth it. **

**Review ifyou liked it! XO**


End file.
